The Game: Alternate Ending
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Just as the title says. Which one do you like better?


D/c: JKR owns HP.

The long awaited end to _The game_. This is the other end.

**INSERT IN THE MIDDLE OF CHAPTER 16 OF _The game_!**

Please, enjoy!  
--

This illness had only picked off a small group, including two of the professors and seven students. Hermione had figured out that this illness caused sudden blindness. She could hear people crying from their fogged over eyes and sudden darkened world. That was before they got violently ill and she could hear them throwing up their insides, figuratively speaking of course. Hermione also had time to notice that from her original list of hunters, only one of the Slytherins had been targeted, and only because she had to take him out.

_So you're saying that I'm a Slytherin?_ Puppet asked angrily, as though it was her fault that this whole thing was going on. Technically it was, but only to make Draco's dream plan go off perfectly.

_What's your problem?_ Hermione demanded. _The school is falling apart person-by-person and you won't even tell me everything that you did!_

_I don't care._ It sneered in her uncaring voice. _You know what all of this is, you know it's your problem now. You knew this would happen._

_Why have you been so cruel?_ Hermione asked sadly.

_Can you really think of nothing that's changed?_ Memories flashed through Hermione's mind, all involving Draco. Hermione's heart seemed to spark, but this only made Puppet seem angrier.

_I don't understand..._ Hermione thought. Before Puppet could control it's thoughts, Hermione managed a glimpse at the movie-like memory of Draco's voice, soft and delicate in the night, whispering '_Love you._' just as he always did, as though he'd be disowned for saying this. Hermione got the sudden idea, but the second she thought it, Puppet exploded with rage and all she saw was red.

_You're jealous._ Hermione thought in awe, just before her voice screamed through her head. No words, just an explosion of feelings.

_No! No no no._ Puppet cried. _Listen..._ Puppet said softly. For the first time in this chaos, Puppet's anger seemed to drop out and worry flooded in. _You don't understand. I've..._ There was a pause as they tried to figure out the words to say. _I've know what Draco's felt for quite some time now. He doesn't want to love you, he knows it will hurt you. He wants you to understand, but he wants you to know what he feels. He's caught up with internal madness that rivals what's going on out here. I've wanted to tell you and him both that you both understand, but I couldn't and now you know, and you don't understand that this is complicated. You seem to think that it's even, but your love can't match his, it will never work. Don't you understand?_ Puppet finished quietly.

There was no thought in Hermione's shared mind at this moment, simply black, pure, silence. The silence was tainted with thought though, soon enough. _Draco._ was the lone thought she released. Puppet was silent and shifting for a moment. Hermione could feel another presence in the room. The presence made all of puppet seem to grow within the confines of Hermione's mind. Puppet began to suffocate her thoughts, her eyes were forced open, into the light they had not seen in quite some time. She blinked a moment, registering the varying colours and the blinding light.

Honey melted with steel once more. Just like it was meant to be. Just as Hermione wanted it, as Draco wanted it, as Puppet wouldn't allow it to be. Draco's hair reflected the moonlight streaming through the dusty window. He seemed to glow pale like one of the ghosts. Hermione didn't move, only watched. He closed his eyes slowly, waiting for her to speak.

"Puppet." She greeted in a cracked whisper. Draco's eyes shot open and she could see the sparks. She knew he wanted to speak, their minds were still connected, and she could feel the reeling wheels in his mind.

"Princess. I'm... sorry." He whispered sadly.

"But, why?" She asked gently. He was a little worried that she wasn't angrier, but figured she'd kill him in a flash after he explained. However, that's why he had his wand ready, right up his sleeve. Hermione noticed the dangerous light in his eye, but ignored it. She knew what he was planning, so she wanted answers first.

"Ok. Well, this game idea, was a plot. The whole thing." Draco said. The only reason he was telling her all of this was because of the end to his plan, the end that was coming shortly. He had a feeling that she knew, but she trusted him enough to listen to him. "The entirety of it. Even... even us." He glanced to her eyes, but they were dull. Void of emotion. He sighed. She knew.

"To get to Harry." She stated monotone. Draco looked away.

"To get to Harry." he echoed. "But then..." He paused and felt her eyes lock on him, expectantly. "But then it became too much. I started actually... I care... I..." Draco was not very good with this sort of thing and mumbled, "Puppet said it best."

"Well, why can't you feel that way?" Hermione said softly. He sighed.

"Because my father and the Dark Lord will have me killed, as well as you. You know that it can't be." He tried to look void of emotion, but it wasn't working well.

"It was never about us. Only the Dark Lord." Hermione said sadly. Draco could only nod. He knew that she knew how he felt now. But also that he needed to get her out of the way, so he could go on with his mission, so he could get Harry in the middle of this chaos, that is if Ron didn't finish him off first. She met his eyes and he couldn't tear himself away. He felt her mind retreating from his, hiding in the dark corners before it had to leave.

"Say it." She demanded. She was letting herself die, letting herself separate from her body. "Say it." She demanded more forcefully. "I want to hear you say it. This is your last chance. Tell me! The reason you couldn't keep going like this. The reason you brought me back. I found who you were. Give me my prize. This is the game isn't it? I won. Tell me. Just say it..."

Draco blinked in his internal agony. He really had fallen for her. Her aim to only please him, her force and knowledge, her sheer kindness. However, he had a duty to the Dark Lord, nothing was to get in the way. He pulled his wand from his sleeve and held it out in front of him, ready to strike. He reached for her forehead and pushed the strands of hair from her eyes. His touch was icy now, no longer warming her frozen skin. His touch only added to the cold within her. He kissed her one last time, even though the spark had frozen.

Even time seemed to have stopped for the moment. The air closed in around them, and their eyes clashed, the honey and steel no longer blending, but hitting each other like the two solids they now were. He closed his eyes and held out his wand. He could feel the anger in his head from her, she wanted to hear what his heart was screaming to say.

"I love you." He said for the first time, strong enough to cut through the ice that had frozen the world for the moment. The love and warmth that he felt couldn't split the tension, couldn't melt the bitterness. He could feel the satisfaction in Hermione's mind and the surrender to what was to come. The end of Draco's wand had begun to glow and he could taste the angry words in his mouth.

"_Avada Kadavada!_"

With a green flash, the game was over.

--  
Which one do you like better? Let me know what you thought!

Till next time,  
-J X 


End file.
